


Peach's Wives

by Arendellecitizen



Category: Super Mario & Related Fandoms
Genre: Cute, F/F, Fluff, Multi, Poly wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-04 03:27:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12762165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arendellecitizen/pseuds/Arendellecitizen
Summary: It's the happiest day in the Mushroom Kingdom, the wedding of Princess Peach and her three beautiful girlfriends. (Peach x Daisy x Rosalina x Pauline)





	Peach's Wives

It was a wonderful day in the Mushroom kingdom, a day that would be celebrated for years and years to come. Today, the kingdom's ruler, Princess Peach, would be marrying three of her closest friends. Such a wedding had never occurred in the kingdom before, but nonetheless, the four of them would be happy together.

In Peach's dressing room, the four brides were preparing for the wedding. Peach herself was wearing the dress she had worn for her thwarted marriage to bowser on the moon, wanting to create a new, happier memory with it, rather than one that reminded her of her constant kidnappings.

Her fiancees, Daisy, Rosalina and Pauline had not chosen as formal dresses as her, not wanting to upstage her. Instead each of them wore a simple gown with gloves, each one being a different colour that represented them. Daisy's was yellow, Rosalina's was cyan and Pauline's was a deep, royal purple.

Peach sat in a chair at the center of the room, her long veil draped behind her. She was nervous, but in a good way, like butterflies in her chest. "Today is finally the day."

Daisy and Rosalina walked beside her. "You nervous, Peachie?" Daisy asked.

"Just giddy," Peach giggled. "I can't believe you all said yes."

"We'd never let you down, Peach," Rosalina said, kissing her cheek. "We love you too much."

"For that I am thankful," the princess replied. "You are all such good friends to me."

"And we'll be even better wives," Pauline chimed in, doing her hair by the mirror. "So does this mean we're all gonna be queens after this?"

"No, monarchy doesn't work like that here," Peach corrected.

"Shame, Queen Pauline has a nice ring to it," Pauline joked.

Rosalina rolled her eyes. "I see someone still has her bad sense of humour."

"You'll be hearing a lot more of it tonight, starshine," Pauline teased.

Daisy giggled. "It's like we're married already."

The wedding bells then tolled, signalling the ceremony would start soon.

Peach got up off her chair, smiling. "It's show time girls."

Peach's wives-to-be all placed their hands on the Princess. "Let's go get married," Rosalina said.

xXx

 

In the massive chapel inside Peach's castle, many had gathered for the ceremony. The wedding music soon began to play, with the doors to the chapel swinging open to let the brides inside.

Peach walked down the aisle first, her beautiful white gown sparkling in the light, a bouquet in her hands.

Daisy followed, then Rosalina and finally Pauline, with a few female Toads spraying flowers down the aisle.

Soon all the brides were at the altar, Peach standing on one side, and the other three opposite her, each one eager to be wed to the rule of the Mushroom Kingdom.

"Dearly beloved," the minister stated. "We are gathered here today to witness the union of Princess Peach to Princess Daisy, Princess Rosalina and Mayor Pauline. Marriage is holy state, showing the bond between individuals who care for each other, representing their commitment to their relationship. Would the first bride step forward to be wed to Princess Peach?"

Daisy was the first to step forward, a bright grin on her face.

"Do you Princess Peach take Princess Daisy as your wife?"

"I do," Peach said.

"And do you Princess Daisy take Princess Peach as your wife?"

"I do!" Daisy answered, excitedly.

Peach then slid a ring onto Daisy's gloved finger and Daisy did the same.

"You may seal these vows with a kiss."

Daisy cupped Peach's cheeks, kissing her softly.

Peach closed her eyes, kissing back as she smiled.

"Now, would the second bride step forward to be wed to Princess Peach?"

Rosalina gracefully floated towards Peach, holding her hand and smiling contently at her.

"Do you Princess Rosalina take Princess Peach as your wife?"

"I do, by all the stars in the sky," Rosalina said happily.

"And do you Princess Peach take Rosalina as your wife?"

"I do," Peach responded. She then slid a ring on Rosalina's finger, the cosmic princess smiling at the simple silver band.

"You may seal these vows with a kiss."

Rosalina pulled Peach close, kissing her lips.

Peach held Rosalina in her arms as they embraced, her lips touching Rosalina's tenderly.

"And now would the final bride step forward to be wed to Princess Peach?"

Pauline walked towards Peach, a smirk on her lips. It was finally her turn in the spotlight.

"Do you Princess Peach take Pauline as your wife?"

"I do," Peach answered.

"And do you Pauline take Peach as your wife?"

Pauline smiled. "You bet I do."

Peach slid a ring onto Pauline's finger. As she did so the mayor grinned and dipped the princess, kissing her passionately.

Peach giggled and kissed back.

Finally, all the brides stood by one another as the ceremony was nearly over.

"By the power vested in me," the minister said. "I pronounce you all wife and wives. You may kiss your brides."

Daisy immediately ran over to Peach, kissing her again as the crowd began to cheer.

Peach kissed back and covered their heads with her veil, wanting this kiss to be a little more intimate.

Rosalina felt Pauline touch her waist and smiled, kissing the beautiful mayor of New Donk City with passion.

Everyone in the Mushroom Kingdom clapped with joy at the newly married foursome, the brides continuing to kiss to show their love.

xXx

 

 **Author's note:** To anyone asking, yes I can make two fics based on the same damned thing. And I love it! :P Also super cool thanks to Cokomon on Deviantart for making the pic that inspired this fic (and which I have used as the cover pic)

See you next time!


End file.
